Peeta Mellark
by morganville.vampire.lover
Summary: mutations, powers, and war. I know I sux at summarys but this is realy good please read review and enjoy.
1. intro

This is my first story I write here so please don't judge. I dont own Hunger Games I just own the this story. When I finished reading the Hunger Games I had a dream about it weird huh!:)

My father died in a mining accident two months ago when the trees were full of white snow gunk. The district had given us a small amount of money as compensation for his death,enough to cover a month of grieving at which my mother would be expected to get a job. only she didn't.

I was terrified, not only did I lose my father the hope and happiness died within my mother as well. At fourteen years,with ten year old Prim I took over as the head of the family. I kept our family presentable so the district wouldn't take Prim to a community home.

As the money ran out we were slowly starving our selves to I got home my mother would just be sitting on a chair just waiting for my father to come .We went by with plants that were edible since my father would always take me to the forbidden forest to hunt and collect plants for eating and medicine purposes.

I know it sucks now but it gets better later on so please review help me get ideas and correct my mistakes, if I have some thank you :)


	2. Howls

Chapter 1:)

Howls

So I don't own Hunger Games I just own whatever I make up. I hope you like this my beta reader loved it ;)

It was a dark cloudy day the rain fell in big icy drops hitting my skin in the sharp pain the wind blew in every direction stinging my back. With each step I took I felt darkness pull me away. My family has not eaten for three days straight just some tea leaves and whatever I can salvage in the garbage can.

I found myself staggering into a dark dizziness was over whelming me as I fell into a muddy when it hit me I was going to die, my family left to suffer without me. I cried for about five minutes that's when I heard distant foot steps and a person yelling my name.

"Catnip,Catnip",Terror went up my spine only on person calls me by that name Gale. I heard Gales coming from a all my strength I stood up and started running.

I heard his footsteps near as I crossed the corner of the street,not a person in sight everyone was in their homes. My legs were hurting so much but he was faster his weight pushed me down to the floor I hit head first to the pavement and into darkness"Ugh get away from me Gale please stop",I said in disgust as he lifted up my shirt touching every thing without hesitation.

"Come on Catnip ain't you gonna put out for me this time or do I just get a blow",he said pulling my hair so I could face times were bad my mom sold me to Gale. Which broke my little heart but i did it for Prim, I do anything for mom never allowed him to really fuck me but she might as well have any way. "What do you want I'll give it to you I know you need it your just about dieing of hunger mm I'm a little hungry for you right now so come on I don't have all day".

"Please Gale don't do this to me ",I shouted trying to get anybodies attention but it was no use no one in the Seams will help this late at night. I felt the cold wet payvment touch my bare skin as he took of my shirt.

"O come on like if you don't want it,your lucky I only have the likes for you any girl will fuck me any time any where", It was true any girl will do him, he was rich, he was beautiful, straight black hair, olive skin,deep grey eyes,and a muscular body, but what hes done to me noo!

He was laying on top of me ,hands on my wrist so I couldn't budge, he was free to do anything. My mind was working up a plan to escape this terrible disaster .We were just a couple of feet away from the big metallic fence that divides District 12 and the forest .If I could just get there I will have a better advantage.

"Mm you feel so good Catnip. I want you to be all mine and no one else's",he said kissing my neck." And if I find you talking to another guy from school I swear I will kill both of you do you understand", The pain hit me as he put his weight all on me and started to unbutton my pants .If I was going to do something I had to do it now so I raised my knee as hard as I could and kicked him in the groin, throwing mud at his eyes which made him move and curse my name. I ran for my life to the fence. By the time I was on the other side he was getting ready run. So I ran to safety in the secure forest. Putting on my shirt as I scramble.

You bitch I'm gonna get you" ,The branches were cutting me as I ran as fast as I could. I could not see anything only the sound of my foot steps and Gales that were about ten feet away from me. I knew I could out run him, but I tripped on a rock and I was struggling to get up but something was caught on my shirt and I could feel my legs giving out on me.I tried to steady my breath and hide behind the tree and wish that the night will not clear up.

The rustle of footsteps came to a sudden stop."Come out come out where ever you are Catnip". I didn't notice that that he was behind me as he dragged me with his to hands on the ground ."You bitch your gonna regret you did that. You could had let me fuck you and all of this would have been over but no you had to make this the hard way ,but now no one will hear you so just have some fun", he riped my shirt not bothering taking it off and pulled down my pants all with my underwear.

"Please Gale dont do this, Im begging you. Some one please help!", I shouted for my life but I doubt anyone could hear me.

"Shut the hell up no ones going to hear you", he said as he started to unbotton his pants.

Suddenly all went quiet not a sound from the creatures that are lurking, that only meant one thing danger was coming. I struggle as much as I could to escape what ever was Gale did not know anything about that so i was stuck their ready to embrace whatever was coming next. We heard a low but loud growl coming in four directions. Gale struggled to put back his pants but it was to late four giant fury wolfs came surrounding us in a circle looking at thier prey. There was nothing i could do i was half naked and barley managed to put on my underwear but what will that do. The main alfa stared at me with complete blue eyes like they started to kill Gale. I let out a low whimper I was so tired I didn't care if they killed me any more.

All eyes were on me as they finished killing Gale. I backed towards the tree ready to embrace pain but nothing came. It was to my sudden horror that the alfa wolf came towards me but, as he did I saw him being transforned into a boy probably one year older than me and he was coming right towards me. The thing I remeberd was being caried to sudden warmth and staring into the boys deep blue eyes.

I hoped you liked it please review and tell if I have mistakes and if you have ideas :)


	3. Stangers

Strangers

(Disclaimer: I don't own any thing just what I make up:)

I'm so so sorry if you have been waiting for the other chapters Iv been so busy with semester finals and vacations I promise to write more frequently thank you to all my fans that make me want to write more you guys know who you are so here it is .

I awoke with sudden numbness in my I just awaken from a dream or was all this only are people forbidden from the forest they looked like they lived there and they were some sort of wolfy beasts. I heard muffles of voices from far away I could barely make out what they were talking about it sounded like they are talking about me!

"...The sacred symbol of all the five elements... the last element we have been looking for ... kill her or we will be no more and all or work will go to waste."

Their voices became louder "She knows what we are, and where we live it does not matter that she is what she is and it doesn't matter that Peeta has imprinted on this matters now is to protect our family, us. This voice belong to a girl a strong and confident one.

"No ",this voice said in a strong over powering voice. I tried to stay as still as possible I knew now that this was not a dream and that they want to kill me just as they did to Gale."I love her and I wont let you ruin this for me Ive been with her ever since her father and her went hunting and now that she finally came back you can not kill her and if this is true about the symbols on her back then that means she is indestructible."

"Peeta is right we cannot kill her but now that she heard this her powers will activate and grow increasingly that means we have to help her get through this and reach her full power capacity", I couldn't breathe I felt like I was about to die every cell in my brain told me to get the hell away from her, but I couldn't move my muscles they were so tired I thought I wouldn't have been able to move because of the freezing bones in my body . I tried to open my eyelids but they felt like a ton, a moan escaped from my mouth before I could stop it a sudden eerie quietness took hold. I heard distant footsteps coming closer within each second my heat pounded. Fear got the better in me and my eyes flashed wide open the gush of wind made my eyes water, as my eyes adjusted I saw them towering me in a semi-circle so I couldn't escape.

They were four of them each looked different in a weird way. there's two girls and two was a little girl probably the same year as Prim she had long brown hair with beautiful brown eyes, she small and slim and her face, her face was so pale and other girl was gorges her hair was dark red and wavy she had a light tan going, with dark violet eyes, she looked like a person that would live in the capitol, not the woods. The boy with green eyes looked about a year older than Prim he had dark hair and a slim muscular fit. When I looked at the leader with beautiful blue eyes my heart melted instantly I don't know why but its like we've met had shaggy brown hair cut with a light tan and muscle's that said he worked out he took a step towards me, I scrambled up as quickly as I could but my body wasn't cooperating and I stumbled into his arms. I felt a nice comforting warmth coming off of him but steeped away quickly.

"Who...who are you people?" I meant to come all calm and commanding like always but, it came out as a soft nervous whisper.

They all looked at each other trying to find out if they can say their secret to a complete stranger.

The pack leader answered with confidence in his voice his face showed the emotions of nervousness and intensity. "My name is Peeta Mellark, this is Rue with the brown hair, Robert,and Hera the red head ".

Peeta Mellark I felt like I know him but why do I feel this strong connection between us. Mellark, Mellark he was from the same district from me his parents owns the bakery. I heard he was taken to the Capitol for a brutal punishment, we never knew why.

"Why are you still alive we thought they were gonna punish you", I asked Peeta and soon found regreting it his face turned to anger.

"I escaped, we all did we used the powers we attained and fought for our way out we are heading to district 13 they say that theirs a secret society of survivors their"

Thousands of questions came to my head. Can this be a dream had I touched the Hulo leaves. Can their really be survivors, what happened to these people why are they wolves. What other powers do they have are they going to kill me cause I know.

I saw their faces and they looked as if their was more they wanted to say. Whatever it is I new I couldn't handle it .

"Katniss you have the sacred symbol that holds all five elements that means you are one of us too."My heart stopped as he said thoughs words and darkness took my to a peaceful place.


	4. dream

Disclaimer I don't own anything just what ever I make up.

I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is I hope you enjoy it :)

**DREAM**

I remember the first day my father took me hunting. It was my birthday and I was turning eleven. My father said if we captured enough prey and were able to sell it, he would buy me a slice of cake for my birthday.

" Now Katniss, remember everything I taught you, about aiming your arrow in the right position and force, also, don't eat anything that doesn't look familiar to you.", my father said, with a worried look in his face.

"Okay dad! come on lets go, it's going to be so much fun." I said laughing as we went through the chain linked fence and entered the towering forest.

We placed snares in places we knew their were critters roaming around. We found strawberries and some blue fruit my dad called blueberries."Dad can you sing for me, you have the most beautiful voice. Please, pretty please.

"OK, Katniss if only you sing with me, you have the most wonderful voice. You know you get that from me, your mom cant sing for nothing", he laughed at his joke,but abundantly stopped and looked into my eyes. "You also have your mothers beauty and deep gray eyes I fell in love with. One day you'll make a boy very happy", he bent down and gave me a wet kiss in my forehead, and gave a smile."Come on lets sing."

As we sang his favorite song we collected fruit and nuts that we would sell at the Hob. I felt a sudden presence in the woods, but I couldn't find anything I looked in every direction nothing. My father hadn't noticed anything so I let it go. As we sang the last notes of the song, the mockingjays took over and sang it once more. "Dad they liked your singing, its so amazing". I said looking at the birds one at a time smiling.

Suddenly they let out a warning cry. My father and I waited for what triggered the mockingjays, our weapons in hand ready. I was the first to see it, it was a small brown wolf, coming right towards me. The look in thoughs eyes showed compassion and love. I had an instant urge to go and hug the wolf. I took small steps going towards it. As I reached him he let out a low whimper. I slowly put an arm out to pet him. He gave a foolish grin and licked my hand."Dad look isn't it beautiful", I said petting the wolf.

"Katniss! What are you doing step away from that thing", he aimed the arrow at the wolf ready to pull. I don't know why but I had to protect him.

"Dad stop! Don't shoot please hes not even doing anything look, besides you'll have to shoot me before you hurt him", I bent down and petted the wolf and he began to lick my face. My dads face still showed caution as he came toward me and the wolf.

"You really are something Katniss you know that. Some day when the day will come you'll become the most powerful person there is. No matter what you'll have to face just remember i'll be on your side". I looked up and saw my fathers tears in his eyes. I hugged him with all my might. I didn't know what he meant but I took his words no matter what. The wolf came to our side and began to lick our faces...

So I know its short but I hope you guys liked it. Please ,please review I need support on this story.


End file.
